Pokemon : Star Wars Crossover : the Sequel
by Seddielover1990
Summary: Two years have passed since Ash Ketchum was granted the title of Grand Master of the Jedi order. Violet grows stronger through her father's teachings, and new friends and enemies alike appear to make the lives of our friends much harder and more emotional. The fate of the Galaxy is changed forever by one single choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey There Everybody on FanfictionLand! Seddielover1990 here with the sequel to my original Pokemon : Star Wars Crossover story! I've been wanting to do a follow-up for years after initially writing the first one, but couldn't think of ways to go about doing it. I have fellow user Crusherboy93 to thank for giving me some ideas for the first chapter. This chapter is dedicated to him for helping me out. I hope he, as well as all of you out there enjoy this chapter! With that said, here we GO!**

 **A/N I do not claim any ownership to either series portrayed in this fanftiction.**

We see our favorite two Jedi Masters, Ash and Misty Ketchum, both training their daughter Violet in the ways of the Force, with Misty focusing on the more meditative aspects while Ash focuses on the more combat side. Violet has changed in her fighting style to be more adaptive, like Obi-Wan, but powerful and aggressive like Mace Windu. "Master, I want to challenge mother to a duel. I want to see how far I've come if it's alright." young Violet asks her father.

After some thinking and looking to his wife with a look of concern, Misty smiles and nods. "Alright Violet, you may fight your mother, but only on the condition that you accept any and ALL damage she inflicts upon you. She may not be on the battlefield as often as you or I, but she's still the third best duelist on the Council for a reason." Ash calmly says to his daughter as he steps away from the two female Jedi, to allow room for their duel.

"I hope you're ready Violet. I won't hold back on you like last time." said Misty as she ignites her Lightsaber and takes her favorite beginning stance of Form 4. Violet says nothing as she ignites her Lightsaber and takes a Form 5 position. They stare eachother down for a few seconds before Violet charges towards Misty with a powerful upwards slash, before Misty blocks the attack and counters with a parry to her head, forcing Violet to dodge, and try to attack her mother's left leg, but Misty pushes Violet to the ground using the Force, and attempts to stab her daughter in the left shoulder, which was barely blocked by Violet's neon green blade.

Violet then pushes Misty back using the Force through her foot, a technique she learned from Ash when she was 3 years old, before jumping high into the air and attempting to use and old attack she learned from watching Master Yoda's old sparring footage. Misty barely had time to block before grabbing her daughter's cloak, and throwing her to the ground, and going in to the kill at her throat, before Violet blocks the attack and raises her saber to her mother's chest, ending the duel in a draw.

After a few seconds of catching their breath, both Jedi deactivate their Lightsabers, and hug eachother. "Well done Violet. You've come a long way in such a short time. You're an even faster learner than your father, and that's saying something." Misty says in a joking tone towards her husband who offers no retaliation except to frown a bit before smiling at his daughter's progress. "Violet, I'm very proud of you. You've exceeded my expectations every time I present you with a challenge. You're well on your way to becoming a proper Jedi Knight. But you still have much to learn young one. Let's conclude today's lessons and have some dinner as my treat." Ash says with a smile on his face.

Violet then reverts back to an innocent girl of 7 years old, and is very excited at the thought of food. "YES! Where are we going to eat daddy? I'm STARVING after that duel!" she exclaims loudly with joy. Misty giggles as she thinks to herself, "She's just like her father." She then then kisses her husband before saying, "You two go on ahead. I need to check up on Kyle before making my report to the Council on Violet's progress. I love you both, and may the Force be with you." She bows to them before heading in the house to give Kyle his food before changing him and putting him to bed.

She then goes into the projection room where she turns on her projector to communicate with Master Windu, who still holds his position as second in command of the Council since Yoda's passing two years prior. "Greetings Master Ketchum. I've been expecting a report from you. What progress has your daughter made under Ash's teachings?" Windu asks in his usual strict yet caring tone. "She's gotten much farther ahead than we realized she ever would. She's shown a lot of strength and passion in her abilities just like her father and myself." Misty replies.

"That is good news. Ever since her birth, I've always felt she would go far. She shows a power that already closely rivals Master Skywalker's ever growing power. I would not be surprised if she one day surpasses even him as she gets older." Windu concludes before getting a more serious face. "Misty, I want you to report to the chamber immediately. We've received word that a tragedy has befallen Chancellor Palpatine's family. A Sith has killed off most of his family but one of them managed to survive."

Misty has a look of shock on her face as she'd gotten to know Palpatine as a close friend since the end of the Clone Wars. She bid Windu farewell before shutting off the projector, and asking one of the maid droids to look after Kyle while he slept, before sending a transmission to Ash, telling him of her sudden call to the chamber regarding Palpatine's family before departing on a small speeder towards the Temple.

Upon arriving, she walked to the Council chamber, passing by many old and new faces on the way before entering and bowing to Windu who was the only one in the room. "Thank you for coming on such short notice Master Misty. Palpatine sent us a distressed message regarding his family's tragic loss of life, but I sense that something's amiss. I want you to report to his home planet of Naboo and see what you can uncover from this. And while you're there, The Royal Palace has some ill orphans who have been asking specifically for your healing touch." Windu orders.

Misty bows without a word and departs immediately for Naboo. After waiting for a day of traveling through Hyperspace, she finally arrives. She first reaches the Royal Palace, and greets the new Queen, Thymilia. "Greetings Jedi. I've been waiting for your timely arrival. I am sorry to take you away from your family, but the children of the orphanage simply wouldn't see any other healers except for you." the Queen says as they begin walking towards the orphanage.

"I've always enjoyed being a healer ever since Master Mina taught me. She was the best healer in the Temple. It's a shame she was killed in a recent mission, I really miss having her around." Misty says as they reach the orphanage. She spends the afternoon healing many of the worst children and playing with the more able-bodied kids before bidding the Palace farewell.

She makes her way to the address of the Palpatine family, and meets up with the lone survivor of the recent attack. "Greetings Jedi, I am Rascio, the younger brother of the Chancellor. I cannot tell you how much joy it brings me to see a Jedi of your caliber at my doorstep after what happened here." Rascio says as he lets Misty inside.

"About that. What happened here exactly? The Chancellor never talks about his family much, and when I was told by the Council of this, I was shocked to say the least." Misty says as she takes a seat across from Rascio. "It happened out of nowhere. A Sith assassin came from seemingly out of nowhere with her crimson blade, killing everyone in the estate. I couldn't make out her face, but I could tell it was a woman. I barely escaped before she took my right hand in a small exchange of saber skills. I'm no Jedi, but I have studied swordsmanship from watching a few of your Jedi clips during the war." Rascio replies.

"Why would you possess a Lightsaber? Civilians aren't allowed such a weapon without special privileges granted by the Council." Misty interrogates him. "Well you see, our family has always had such high respect for the Jedi, and some of us were granted the legal right to posses our own sabers should the need to defend ourselves ever arose. Unfortunately since this happened, I was the only one who got away alive." he explained as he showed his custom saber hilt.

Misty looked at the hilt, getting a very bad feeling, but decided not to think about it just yet. "Can you show me where the attack took place Rascio? I need to do a thorough investigation before I can make any final decisions on the matter." she asks him as they stand. Rascio leads her down a long corridor, and out to the greenhouse where they then walk inside to find that most of the relatives' bodes had yet to be moved from where they fell.

Being used to seeing death from her time serving in the Clone Wars 7 years ago, she wasn't phased at all by the sight, until something foreboding caught her eye on the far side of the room. "Chancellor, what are you doing here?" she asked as chancellor Palpatine walks from out of the shadows with a cloaked figure behind him. "It is so good to see you again young Misty. I'm grateful that you arrived so soon after hearing about this tragedy." Palpatine replies with a soft, yet sickly tone.

Sensing something was off, she ignites her Lightsaber, pointing towards the cloaked figure behind him. Chuckling, Palpatine says,"My dear, there's no need for violence. This is the assassin who killed my family upon my orders. Reveal yourself, Darth Lupinia." Darth Lupinia removes her cloak to reveal the face of Mina. Misty's reaction was one of shock, horror, and betrayal.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT MY FRIENDS! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW 5 PART SERIES OF MY POKEMON : STAR WARS CROSSOVER SAGA! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as It's been a long time coming from my mind. Let me know what you all think, and look for chapter two in the coming days! If you guys can, I recommend you give Crusherboy93 a follow on his page as he gave me the ideas behind the later parts of this chapter! This is Seddielover1990 signing off for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everbody on FanfictionLand! It's Seddielover1990 comin' at ya with the next chapter of my Pokemon : Star Wars Crossover saga! I hope you all liked the previous chapter, and if you are unsure why I left it off with such a cliffhanger, you'll understand why in this chapter! So without further ado, let's GO!**

 **A/N I do not claim any ownership of the two series portrayed in this fanfiction.**

On the planet of Naboo, we find Misty with her Lightsaber ignited, pointed to her former friend and ally, Mina, now known as Darth Lupinia. She takes a step towards her old friend with anger in her voice, "Why Mina? Why did you turn to the Dark Side?!" she looks towards Palpatine,"And don't think you're off the hook, what's going on here? You HIRED a Sith to kill off your family?! WHY Palpatine?" she asked with tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

"I do not know who Mina is, for I destroyed her. I am Darth Lupinia. I follow my Lord and Master, Darth Sidious." Lupinia responds. Palpatine chuckles slightly as he says, "Child, you have much to learn of the Force." Misty looks to Palpatine and asks,"What did you say?" "I know that you have missed your friend since her demise, but you should rejoice in the fact that she has become my star pupil in the Force. Child, I am the Dark Lord of the Sith you Jedi have been looking for all this time." Sidious says as he uses the Force to retrieve his Lightsaber from his Brother before igniting it, showing the crimson blade.

"YOU'RE the Sith Lord?! Palpatine how could you?! I trusted you, the Jedi trusted you! How could you turn like this?!" Misty yells out, feeling deeply hurt by all this. Cackling, Sidious replies, "I am Darth Sidous, and I have always been with the Dark Side, even before I could walk as an infant. I slaughtered my family, except for my brother, who until now has served his purpose." He finishes by using the Force to choke his Brother, who offered no resistance and he dies with a sick smile on his face.

Misty looks towards Sidious, and Lupinia with anger all over her face. She raises her saber to take a Form 6 stance, which was the saber form she only used in real combat. "Good child, I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger. Give in to it, as only through me will you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Join me Misty, and become my new apprentice." Sidious says with his signature grin on his face.

Misty closes her eyes, calming herself down, and letting go of her emotions, before engagging in a saber duel against Sidious, and Lupinia who tried to get in a sneak attack against her. Misty hated having to fight her old friend, but once she looked into her eyes, she knew the gentle, kind, and strong willed Jedi she knew was gone. Replaced by a demon named Lupinia, and must be dealt with. Misty fought using every technique against the two Sith she learned from Ash, and was doing quite well, until Lupinia finally got in an attack to her right bicep, making her drop her Lightsaber to the ground.

"That's quite enough Lupinia, I shall handle the Jedi from here." Sidious says as he puts his Lightsaber into his robe sleeve. Lupinia says nothing as she deactivates her saber and walks off to another room, leaving Misty kneeling on the ground in pain alone with Sidious. "I can't believe you would be such a monster, lying to the Jedi after everything we've been through. You disgust me." Misty says with as much venom in her voice as possible while trying to heal herself using the Force.

Cackling sidious replies, "Misty you have so much to learn about me. I used the Dark Side to cloud the Jedi's judgement from the moment I became a politician. I used my power and influence to climb the ranks as a politician with a single goal in mind, to destroy the Jedi, and corrupt the Republic and make it become my Empire. But I can't have you blabbing my secrets to the Council. So I shall show you the full power of the Dark Side, to keep you from telling your little friends about my secrets." Sidious says with a cold, sinister voice before raising his hand and shoots thousands of deadly bolts of Force Lightning into Misty, torturing her relentlessly until he felt that she had learned her lesson.

"Now, get off my planet you filthy Jedi, and if you tell anyone about my secrets, you WILL die a slow and painful death." Sidious says as he walks to the shadows with a cackling laughter echoing in the room, leaving Misty in tears from the pain she just endured. Misty slowly grabs her Lightsaber after healing herself a bit, running in the direction where Sidious disappeared, only to find a fire blazing on the Palpatine Family home, and a note on the ground. She picked it up and read. "Tell the Council that you fought the assassin to procect my brother to the best of your ability but lost consiousness during the battle, and when you came to, my brother was dead and the house was on fire. Don't forget to keep my secret, or you WILL feel my wrath, my new apprentice."

Misty tossed the letter into the fire, and got to her ship, and taking off towards Coruscant. She needed help from her Husband, and Master Windu. She didn't care if Sidious killed her, but she was going to tell the Council about him and alert the Republic of the threat of Palpatine, now known to her as Sidious.

Once arriving at the Temple, she ran to the Council chamber, to find the entire Council there. She walked to the center of the room before collasping to the floor in tears, and begins telling the Council of her findings. "I bring you terrible news! Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for!" "WHAT?! That's preposterous!" Master Anakin yells out.

"I assure you it's true Master. When I arrived at his family home, his brother showed me a Lightsaber hilt that he claimed was his as a means of self defense againts Sith attacks, but when he took me to where the family was killed, Palpatine was there, waiting for me! And that's not all, his true name is Darth Sidious!" The Council was shocked to hear this, especially Obi-wan who until now had been silent.

"I was told by Count Dooku when he captured me on Geonosis, that the Senate was being controlled by a Darth Sidous but I never believed him. How do you know that he was telling you the truth?" he asked Misty. Misty stood up and showed the scar on her right bicep, where she recieved the stab from the fight. "His new apprentice Darth Lupinia, did this while I fought against her and Sidious. Then he used Force Lightning to torture me using this wound as the center of my torture." Misty says with her emotions now gone and speaking in her more calm, controlled voice.

Ash was flabbergasted to hear all of this. He had had enough. "I do not wish to hear anymore of this. The Council must diliberate our next move regarding the traitor, and bringing him to justice. Misty, please take a seat and allow yourself to rest." he ordered. Before doing so Misty added, "There's one more thing Master, his new apprentice, is Master Mina. She faked her death, and allied herself with Sidious as his new apprentice."

The Council was visibly shocked to hear this, especially Ash. The room was silent, you could hear a pin drop before Ash stood and walked to the center of the room. "Members of the Jedi Council, we have been givien information that surpasses our worst fears. Master Windu, I want you to lead the arrest of Chancellor Palpatine, now known as Darth Sidious, given your speciality of using Vapaad against powerful Sith such as him. I would do it myself, but you know as well I do, that my style of Form 7 is nowhere near your level." Ash orders Windu.

Windu stands and bows to Ash and says, "It will be done Master Ketchum. I will take Kit, and any other volunteers to apprehend the traitor." Windu says as he and three other Jedi leave the chamber. "Misty, I want you to go with Windu only to tell him what you know about his fighting style and what he can expect since you undoubtedly fought against him yourself. I will send Master Skywalker with you to aide in the fight should his apprentice be there. The rest of us will be surrounding the Chancellor's office should things go down worse than that." Ash ordered his beloved. Misty without a word stood, bowed to her husband, and left the chamber with Anakin in tow behind her. Ash then took his seat back in his chair, with fear written all over his face.

"Are you alright Master? You look quite ill." Master Ki-adi Mundi asked. "No I am not Master Mundi. My wife just fought and was tortured by the very Sith Lord who we have never been able to find, even Master Yoda never could. I fear for Master Windu and the others." Ash replied before standing, and ordering the rest of the Council to join him in surrounding the Chancellor's office just in case.

 **A/N : I'm going to be using the same lines from Revenge of the sith between Palpatine and Windu from the original arrest scene, but with my own take on how it plays out.**

After spending several minutes walking towards Palpatine's office, Misty relayed his fighting style towards Windu, and warned him to watch out for his lightning as it was even more powerful than Dooku's when he was still alive. They enter the office to find Palpatine in his chair waiting for them.

"Master Windu, it is good to see you old friend. I must say you're here sooner than expected." Palpatine says in a calm voice noticing three other Jedi behind Windu. Each Jedi unclips his/her respective Lightsabers as Windu speaks. "In the name of the Galactic Senate, you are under arrest Chancellor."

Getting angry, sensing Misty behind the other Jedi he asks, "Are you threatening me Master Jedi?" Windu responds coldy, "The Senate will decide your fate." "I AM the Senate." Palpatine replies getting angerier by the second. "NOT. YET." Windu answers. Palpatine slowly stands, revealing his Lightsaber from his sleeve and says,"It's treason then." Ignighting his blade, before jumping into a spinning attack, yelling loudly with a howl, before stabbing one of the Council members, and engagging the others in a fight.

Outside the building, Ash the rest of the Council watch in horror at the way Palpatine fights, killing Jedi after Jedi, leaving only Misty and Windu standing, and engagging againts Windu only. "I told you not to reveal my secrets Misty! Once I deal with this Jedi, I shall make you suffer for your betrayal." Palpatine yells during his duel againts Windu.

"I did what any other Jedi would have done Sidious. You have no one to blame for your position but yourself." Misty replies. "Are you so sure about that Misty?" she hears from the shadows behind her. Misty barely ducks under a statue being thrown at her and igniting her Lightsaber and suddenly finding herself parrying attacks from Lupinia, recieveing multiple cuts during the battle. During all this, Anakin walks up to Ash and asks, "Master, as the Chosen One, I request that if Windu should fall, that I charge in and finish the Chancellor personally. He was my mentor after all, outside of Obi-wan."

"I can't afford to allow that Anakin. The Chancellor is too powerful, even for you. His skill in combat and his knowledge of the Force rivials that of Yoda, and if you were to go in there, things could change drastically for us all." Ash replies with a sad look on his face, feeling a terrible event was soon going to happen. "It's fortunate that he went easy on Misty when she fought him, because based on Yoda's reports during the Clone Wars, if he had actually fought her with his full power, she would be dead right now." Ash concludes.

"Then that's all the more reason I should be in there and not her Master. She's your wife, and you're allowing her to be in there with that monster!" Anakin begs. Ash grabs him by the collar of his robes and yells, "I KNOW THAT! But I trust my wife's judgement. She's just as strong with the Force as the rest of us, if not more so in more ways than one."

Anakin shoves off from Ash's grip and backs off, but with a look of distain. Ash was more worried about the situation than the rest of the Council, he could sense something was coming, but what it was he couldn't tell. The Dark Side clouded everything from him.

Back inside, Windu uses his Vaapad against Sidious expertly turning his powers against him, before finally cornering him in the window of his office after disarming him of his Lightsaber and kicking him down. Misty fends off Lupinia long enough to see Windu with the tip of his Lightsaber at Sidious' throat. The duel was over, Windu had won and was about to arrest him.

"You are under arrest, my "Lord". he says coldy as he looked into the empty eyes of Sidous who was showing fear from having lost the duel before turning to look towards Misty. Misty Force pushes Lupinia into a wall, knocking her out before walking towards Sidous and Windu, with Windu raising his had to her signalling her not to get too close. "Darth Sidious, in the name of the Galactic Sentate and the Jedi Order, I hereby place you and Darth Lupinia under arrest for your crimes against the Republic, as well as your crimes behind the Clone Wars." Misty says as he too raises the tip of her Lightsaber towards Sidious' throat.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return, you have lost." Windu says. Sidious responds, "No. No, no, YOU will die!" he shouts as he suddenly blasts Force Lightning towards Windu, but Windu reacts by blocking it with his Lightsaber, and sending the blasts back onto Sidious, deforming and scarring him. Misty stands back with horror on her face, not able to stop herself from looking at the scene before her. Suddenly she felt a pain from behind her into her side. Turning to look behind her, Lupinia stood with her Lightsaber run through Misty's body, before pulling out, dropping her to the ground.

Ash, having seen enough, blasted through the wall and attacked Lupinia in rage, letting the Dark Side cloud his judgement, something that he vowed would never happen. Ash had allowed the Dark Side to completely take over, fueling his attacks and his power against his former friend. Anakin and the rest of the Council entered the room to see that Sidous had given up after nearly dying from his Force Lightning being projected back on him from Windu.

"I am going to end this, once and for all!" Windu shouts. "You can't" anakin replies. Windu cuts his eyes to him as anakin continues, "He must stand trial." Windu responds, "He has control of the Senate and the courts, he's too dangerous to be left alive." raising his Lightsaber, ready to end it all. Sidous, who now realizes that it's all but over starts begging. "Please don't" he says meekly at first. "He must live!" Anakin yells.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Sidious yells. Windu begins swinging his blade down towards Sidious' neck, Anakin standing there, too stunned to do anything, as he watches the blade sever Sidious' head from his body, rolling out the window and down to the ground several stories below. Anakin also succumbs to the Dark side, but unlike Master Ketchum moments before, keeps himself in control, and looks at Windu with hatered and disgust, before shifting that hatred towards the remains of Sidious.

Anakin then uses the Force to ignite the body in flames, using the Dark Side in such a way that terrified the Council, save for Ash who was still dealing with Lupinia in the other room. Ash uses his most devasating attacks against Lupinia, letting his hatred and memories of the past he shared with his long time friend and mentor, before being physically thrown across the room by Anakin and Windu. Lupinia, barely able to stand, shuts off her Lightsaber, and kneels to the floor, surrerndering to the Jedi while saying, "I sensed my Master's demise, and hoped that it would be Ash who had done it. Thank you, Master Windu, for being as merciful as you were when you took his life."

"You're lucky that we're sparring your life because of your past deeds on the Council when I was still a youngling." Anakin replies. Ash stands up with his Lightsaber still glowing, but as he looks at the two Jedi standing before him, he looks down at his hands, before dropping the Lightsaber to the floor, and breaking down into tears. "Anakin, Mace, forgive me, for I have shown great weakness as your Grand Master." Ash begins. "I have allowed the Dark Side to corrupt me, and I have tainted the Honor of Master Yoda. I am not worthy to lead the Jedi." he says with tears streaming down his face.

"Th-that's not true Ash!" Misty yells from the doorway, being held up by Ki-Adi Mundi and a couple other Jedi. "Misty!" Ash yells as he runs to his wife, and holds her tight, keeping in mind to avoid her stab wound. Anakin and Windu turn back to Lupinia. Windu asks, "Will you come quietly Lupinia? Or will I have to give you the same fate as your Master?"

"I will not go with you Master Windu, instead, I wish to have my life ended right here by your hand." she answers, while looking down. "I was brain-washed by that monster into believing that the Jedi were the evil ones, and that the Sith would rule the galaxy once more, and that we would finally be free from our chains. But the entire time I was his apprentice, he tortured me, in ways that even Misty would never be able to overcome. What she has witnessed today, will haunt her for life." she finshes as she lowers her head in solmn regret.

After a moment of pause in the room, Misty, with help from Ash, walks over to Lupinia. She let's go of Ash, and kneels down in front of her, and lifts her face, to see not the eyes of a Sith, but the eyes of Jedi Master Mina Fresco looking back at her. "I refuse to let you die even after everything you've done Mina. You're my friend, and my daughter would be crushed to know that her favorite teacher died a Sith." she says softly.

Mina lets tears flow from her eyes before saying, Misty, you don't know the sins I've commited as his puppet. I would rather die right now, than live, and let my students know the monster that I am. Please Misty, I neg you, don't try to save me, I am Darth Lupinia now, and Master Yoda once said, "Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny." She cries even more tears when she sees a small smile on Misty's face, followed by tears of her own, as she hugs Mina before letting go and standing up.

"If that is your wish, then please allow me to do the honor, old friend." Misty says as she bows to her. Ash and the rest of the Council are shocked by what they witness, but none say a word except for Windu. "Misty, are you sure about this?" "I am Master, none of you may know this, but befor Mina left us, she was my closest friend both inside and outside the Temple. We shared a bond that rivaled even the bond I have with my sisters. I love her dearly, and when we we first told of her "death" two years ago, I was crushed. Mina Fresco deserves to treated as a Jedi, not a Sith, I don't care what evil deeds she's done." Misty concludes, moving the Council with her words, and Mina cries even more tears before wiping them away, and picking up her Lightsaber, and using the Force to send to Misty.

"Thank you Misty, you don't know how much that truly means to me. I want you to take my blade and strike me down with it. I am ready to accept my fate." she finishes as she lowers her head once more, this time, with a small smile on her face. She unwraps her cloak, and pulls out a small cerimonial knife, and unsheates it, and lays it on the floor, offering a quiet prayer as Misty steps over to her left. She offers a prayer of her own before taking Form 1 stance, igniting the red blade signaling that she was ready.

Mina then looks up to Misty for one last time, and nods to her before facing forward once more and grabbing the small dagger, lining the tip to her abdomin, and thrusting it deep into herself as Misty gives out a powerful yell, stepping foward with her right foot, and bringing the blade down in a swift and fluid motion cutting Mina's head clean off her body before swinging the blade back behind her right leg, and bowing to Mina's dead remains and deactivating the Lightsaber and dropping to the ground as she passes out from exhaustion.

Ash is the first to reach Misty before she hits the floor and uses the Force to slowly heal her exhaustion. "Master Ketchum, what did we just witness?" Anakin asks. "That Master Skywalker, was a Samurai tradition called Seppuku. It is a form of assisted suicide performed by a Samurai who cannot face the shame of defeat, or regret. She came from a long line of Samurai in her family. She was raised as a Samurai by her father before the Council found her and brought her to Coruscant to train as a Jedi instead. I fear that the Republic will no longer be looking at us Jedi as their gaurdians after this catastrophy. I am issuing a new command effective immediately. All future Jedi students must be taught both the ways of the Light and the Dark Side, and taught to always stive to live in the light, but to use the Force as a whole." Ash replies as he stands up and starts to carry Misty out of the office.

to Be Continued...

 **WHOA BOY WAS THAT HARD TO WRITE OUT! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because it was extremely hard for me to write out over these last few days. I'll understand if a few of you feel that I ended Sidious' reign too quickly, but I do have my reasons for future chapters of the story, especially in Misty's case after what she just went through. Anyway with that said, I hope you all look forward to the next chapter as things are going to take a dark turn for our Jedi Council in the next few chapters. I had originally planned to do this in 5 chapters, but I think this story will go far beyond that if things go as planned. Please keep supporting my story my friends, and please leave your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews and tell me what you think you guys and girls! This is Seddie lover1990 signing off for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings everybody on FanfictionLand! It's Seddielover1990 comin' atcha with the next chapter of Pokemon Star Wars Crossover the Sequel! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I enjoy writing these stories, despite how difficult they are to write at times. Any and all feedback (as long as it's constructive) is welcome and much appreciated! That said, let's go!**

 **A/N : I do not claim any ownership of the two series portrayed in this fanfiction**

Several weeks passed since that tragic day in Darth Sidious' office. The Council informed the Senate of Chancellor Sheev Palpatine's true identiy as Sidious, and that he was the man behind the Clone Wars 7 years ago, and the assassination of his own family. The Temple was silent, in mourning over the loss of Mina Fresco for the second time, only this time, they had a ceremony of her body being cremated as a Jedi, rather than as her Sith alias of Darth Lupinia.

Misty Ketchum, was the saddest of all the Jedi, as she was the one who ended the famed Jedi's life at her request. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she remembered all the times she spent learning different healing techniques from her, talking gossip about their memories of Earth, and the many adventures Misty had traveling the world as a Pokemon trainer with her friends before the war. Violet was also very saddened. When she was told by her mother the fate of her favorite mentor, she lashed out harshly against Misty, before Ash reprimanded her for acting so immaturely and foolishly, saying that she should respect her mother's choice as it was to honor the fallen Jedi.

"Mother, I'm sorry for lashing out at you the other day. I didn't realize that Master Mina meant that much to you. I hope you can forgive me." she says with tears falling down, looking directly at Mina's burning body. Misty, saying nothing at first, hugs her daughter surprising her before saying, "It's not your fault honey. Mina meant the universe to me, just as you, Kyle, and your father do. You should've seen how scary your father can be when he lets the Dark Side take over. He was so powerful, it took both Master Windu and Master Skywalker to detain him long enough for Mina to surrender to us."

The ceremony lasted nearly the entire day as the flames burned. Later that night after dinner and the children were put to bed, Misty and Ash retired to their room where Misty then sat on the bed, facing towards the balcony, not daring to look at her husband. Ash, having a lot of experience with traumatizing situations, knew that Misty needed time for herslef more than ever. "Misty, I know what you're going through, you may not realize it, but I'm here for you if you want to talk about it my love." he said in a quiet, almost timid voice.

Without even looking his direction she replied, "Thanks Ash, but I'm fine." Ash, not wanting to make his wife more upset than she already was, stayed quiet and simply laid down on the bed and kept an eye on her as she sat there in silence. Misty had tears still falling from her eyes, but not as heavily as when the cremation took place. After nearly an hour of just sitting there, she had enough and finally got up, dressed in her robes grabbed her Lightsaber, and headed out the bedroom and down the stairs to the back door leading to the backyard.

She sat there in her meditation form, with her Lightsaber hilt levitating in front of her. Using the Force, she ignited the blade, and slowly got up, performing a slow, almost hard to watch dance, with the blade following her slow hand movements, while she never once opens her eyes. Misty uses slow spins and twirls, before extending her right hand in front of her, grabbing the hilt of her weapon, and performing very slow Ataru style cuts through the air, again all while never opening her eyes. She continues the dance until she hears a second Lightsaber behind her.

Turning to see who is behind her, she sees young Violet with her Lightsaber at her side, before she too walks towards her mother, performing the same slow Ataru inspired dance Misty was performing, while also doing slow, cuts through the air. The two began to dance together, moving in sync with each other's movements, mimicking the flow of water. Their blades coming close to each other, but never making contact, as the dance was not meant to be a fighting style, but rather an art form of beauty and grace. The two continue perfoming the dance until they finally touch blades at the end, looking each other in the eyes, both still crying tears of pain and sorrow for the loss of Mina.

They shut off their sabers, before hugging each other tightly, and staying like that for several minutes before heading back in the house and finally going to bed after wishing each other good night. Ash, who was awake the entire time out of concern, spoke as Misty laid next to him. "You two were beautiful out there." He began to gently rub Misty's back as she cuddled closely to her beloved with her head on his chest. "You were watching that?" she asked quetly. "I was worried about you, and was about to head down to see if you were alright when Violet beat me to it. I wasn't aware that she had studied Ataru as closely as you do, but she's shown that she's mastered it with that performance. I think Mina would be proud of both of you for that. I could feel the raw emotion seeping from your blades as you danced." he thoughfully replied before gently kissing Misty on the top of her head.

Misty let even more tears fall from her eyes, before Ash wiped them away with his thumb, and kissed her deeply, before the two fell asleep, thankful that the day was finally over. The next morning, Misty headed to the Temple and to the Council chamber, to discuss important matters regarding the future of the younglings while Ash and Violet took Kyle to the Skywalker home on the far side of the city. "Now Violet, I want you to be on your best behavior while staying with the Skywalkers understand? Miss Skywalker begged Anakin to ask me to allow you and Kyle to stay for a few weeks while I deal with very important matters with Master Windu." Ash told his daughter.

"I understand daddy. I will be on my best behavior with Luke and Leia. Besides, I've been looking forward to seeing how Master Skywalker teaches them after all the stories I heard of his first apprentice Ahsoka." Violet replied as they reach the front door of the Skywalker home. Padme' opens the door to greet the Ketchums. "Welcome Master Ketchum, it's been far too long! And how are you today Violet? I hope you're looking forward to spending some time with us." she says as she lets them into the home.

"Thank you for letting your children stay Master Metchum. Anakin told me how you initially refused the idea at first." Ash responds, "I mostly refused because I know how rash Violet tends to be when she's sparring with Luke. She tends to tease him far too much, much like her mother did me when we were children. However Anakin convinced me that he would keep to my strict training regimen for her to ensure that she is doing her lessons properly." The two continue to talk while Violet takes Kyle to the spare bedroom and lays him down with his pacifier and blanket in the crib before leaving a small kiss on his forehead and heading to Luke and Leia's room to play.

She finds Luke studying Master Yoda's displays of Ataru as well as Master Kenobi's Soresu techniques from the holocrons he kept from the Temple. "Still geeking out over Master Kenobi Luke?" she teased him. "Violet, you know that Master Kenobi is like a second father to me, so back off." he replies rather harshly which was out of character for him unless you insulted either his father or Obi-wan in any way. "Oh whatever, you know that I respect Master Kenobi just as much as you do." Violet replies while waving her hand around to dismiss the retort from young Luke.

"Thank you again Master for letting your kids stay with us. I promise I will train your daughter using your regimen everyday until you and Master Windu return." Anakin says as Ash walks back towards his ship. "No need Skywalker. Besides, Violet's been needing some extra tough training from the best duelist on the Council for a few months now. She's Mastered Ataru in only two years which is astounding, and I believe she's ready for your lessons in Djem So. I hope that you are ready to each her all that you know." Ash replies as he climbs aboard.

"I will not fail you Master. Take care old friend, and may the force be with you." Anakin answers back. "And also with you Skywalker." the cockpit closes, and Ash lifts off the ground, and heads back to the Temple. That night, after dinner, Anakin took the kids out to the backyard to begin the first of many lessons for both Luke and Leia's Soresu and Makashi training, and preparing his Djem So for Violet.

 **To be continued...**

 **WELL, THIS WAS RATHER SHORT, BUT THIS CHAPTER TOOK A LOT OUT OF MY SKILLS TO WRITE. I was very emotional when writting the dance scene for Misty and Violet. I hope everyone likes it, or at least can tolerate it. I plan for the next few chapters to focus mainly on the relationship between Violet and the Skywalker twins, as I believe they would grow up very close to one another as they age. That being said, I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter! This is Seddielover1990 signing off for now!**


End file.
